Always - An Elena & Mateo Short Story
by Chrissybell6489
Summary: A Short, Sweet Love Story between Elena & Mateo


I felt awakened, my heart beating, exploding like the fireworks lighting up the Avalorian night sky. With each Bang and crackle of the festive display, my heart fluttered along each time I looked up into his beautiful, shimmering, hazel eyes.

I could see the reflection of the colourful display each time they ignighted, shining, just like him.

…..My shining light.

Always there to brighten my most darkest of days.

The first person to see me, actually see me after 40 long years trapped in my amulet, my protection, my home…my prison.

"Elena, isn't this Amazing!" The sweetest voice danced along the kindest of lips as he broke me out of my day dream.

"So beautiful" I responded, however it wasn't the fireworks I was talking about.

I know I shouldn't have these thoughts….about the Kingdoms Royal Wizard… **MY** Royal Wizard….But there was just something about this handsome, young, sweet, kind, gentle, amazing boy that made my knees weak and my heart feel things I never ever thought I would be able to feel again.

I couldn't even concentrate on the perfected orchestra of lights in the sky….Being so close to him I wanted more than anything to grab his hand in mine….Should I?

No! I cant…Can I? Ugh my mind is in disarray.

"Is everything ok?"

My heart paused as I felt the softest hand place ever so gently on my shoulder.

"You seem distracted? Is there something on your mind?" a smile curved up his lip as he made me feel instantly comforted. His touch…His smile….His everything…..

"I just wanted to say, Mateo…I can't stop thinking about you…I am falling for you…and I am falling hard….Did you want to maybe try a relationship together?..." Is what I was desperate to say to him, Ugh those beautiful Hazel eyes looking at me like nothing else in the world matters, all his focus on me awaiting my response….

"I'm fine, my mind is just a bit pre occupied is all. Don't worry about it, it's nothing" I managed to squeeze out as I looked down. I felt like I was betraying my own heart as I looked into those precious eyes, lying to his face.

"Oh, Elena. If it's something I can fix, all you need to do is ask" He smiled….that heart skipping…..reassuring smile…..that he only reserved for me.

As the fireworks display continued into the night I felt my eyes weary. As much as I wanted to stay with my friends and finish the Celebration, my eyes continued to get heavier.

"I am going to head back to the palace, Guys" I said through a tired glance.

"I think I might stick around for some Pan Dulce then head back home. Naomi, Mateo what do you want to do?" Gabe said as he was fixated on the last batch of Pan Dulce's on the table 3 feet away from him.

"Ohhh MY FAV! I'll stick around too" Naomi said as she joined Gabe in a Pan Dulce trance.

"I'll take you home, Elena" Mateo reached out for my hand as we walked to the Royal Horse and Carriage.

On the ride home, I sat next to him…falling asleep I rested my weary head on his shoulder…Strategically sitting next to my Knight in shining armour for this exact reason.

As I looked up at him, he smiled as he swept my hair behind my ear. Shuffling closer to me so I wouldn't fall over I thought to myself is he doing this because I am the Princess…Or does he feel something between us too…..My thoughts disappeared as I felt the gate of dreamland open…With no hesitation I proceeded to enter and dream my worries away….I felt safe….If anything was to happen, My Knight was right next to me to save me….

"Breakfast is ready, Mija" Luisa proceeded to say as she drew the curtains open.

"Wait, what! Where am I? How did I get home?" full of questions, my Abuela came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Don't you remember last night?" She said as she stroked my hair and pulled me close.

"The last thing I remember is hopping in the carriage to come home?" confused as to how I even got home let alone made it into bed.

Chuckling, Luisa looked down at me.

"You were fast asleep on poor Mateo as you arrived home from the celebration and no one could wake you up, Mija so he kindly lifted you into bed." She smiled.

"Up all those stairs?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, Mija, Up all those stairs" She laughed.

"Come downstairs when you wake up" Abuela smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead as she left the room.

Mateo….Mateo lifted me into bed…Up all those stairs….

I was trying to search my memories for any hint of being carried in those beautiful….magic wielding arms...

How could I be unconscious for one of the most AMAZING things to happen to me…Flores luck.

As I left the bed where I was placed by my darling Knight, I proceeded to undress out of last night's attires.

I began to brush my unruly, brunette, bed hair…..staring at the reflection in my mirror…..frowning, I was so mad! I was raised by Mama and Papi to be truthful, always! How can I be such a great, honest Queen if the person I am being dishonest to…is myself?

Ugh! Throwing my brush on the floor I was so mad!

Mad….Angry….Frustrated….

My heart beating against my chest I began to feel sorrow. Sorrow…Yes….

For I have locked my heart up and thrown away the key

Why should Mateo have feelings for me? He is one of my best friends….

 _Rejection_

Clutching my chest I fell to the floor. Tears rolling down my cheek I felt truly alone...

"Elena?" A familiar voice echoed as I looked up with tearful eyes.

"Oh, sorry Esteban I will be downstairs soon" I tried to say but he could see past the false smile.

"Elena, what is the matter?" Esteban entered as he reached for my hand.

"Nothing" I shrugged him off as I didn't care for cousinly advice right now

"Come now. I know you a bit better than you think, Cousin." Esteban smiled as he sat next to me at the end of my unmade bed.

"You…you wouldn't understand" I looked down as my eyes filled with tears

"The art of love is a very dangerous game, Elena. Especially for a young royal as yourself"

My eyes widened as did my mouth.  
"How?.."

"Haha, Elena I too have been in love before.. Now which one of the young men is it that has broken that Flores heart of yours?" Esteban processed to pursue

Summoning up the courage…

"Mate….." I was interrupted

"Mr DE ALVA! The Royal Wizard! Elena…." Esteban was in shock as he tutted that famous tut as only the way Esteban could.

Sobbing

"This is exactly why I am so upset…I have all these feelings for him and yet we can never be together because I am a Princess..I feel like I am betraying my own heart by denying myself the love that could be…" Out of breath my heart felt like it had just been shattered into a thousand pieces

As I looked up, Esteban had extended out this arm and rubbed my back to comfort my weeping self.

"I see…Well Elena, he is a very nice boy and has much potential." I could tell he was only saying this to comfort me

"Have you told Mr De Alva how you feel?"

"No! There is no way he would ever return these feelings" which is why it made this so bittersweet.

Taking a breath, Esteban smirked as he whispered in my ear "There is no law against entering a courtship with indeed the Royal Wizard"

Wait…What!

My heart…froze….could this be true?!

Esteban stood up and kissed my forehead.

He turned around and swiftly left the room.

My heart beating against my chest now for a very different reason

 _Sigh_

Even if I did proclaim my affection for my sweet, Mateo…There was no certainty that he would even reciprocate my feelings…the way my heart fluttered at his presence…the way his curls bounced right in-between his beautiful eyebrows…

Why! Why?...Why am I doing this to myself…

Pacing the lengths my room, I was late for breakfast but to be honest I didn't feel much like eating..

….Confusion has struck my head…and my heart….

Come on, Elena! You are the Crowned Princess of Avalor! You can tell him! The angel on my shoulder was cheering

 _However_

The devil was not so kind…What if he only sees you as a 'friend' what If he only likes you back because you are the 'princess'

Ugh! What do I do?!

As the hours passed, I was still stuck in my mind

Maybe a walk might help

Heading downstairs I felt myself drawn to the library…maybe I'll take a quick look to see if the painting is open….just a peek

Curiosity is a funny thing

Okay I'll just peer around the corner, just a peek, only to see if he is there.

I think I convinced myself into certain dismay…but a peek couldn't hurt, could it?

 _Oh no! I am here_

Just a quick look, I felt nervous…

Tip toeing around the corner my heart skipped a beat as the painting was indeed…..open

Okay, okay he is in there I can just sneak out

Turning around to sneak away, my heart dropped to the floor

"Elena!" It's like the angels had intervened in my little excursion

Turning around bright red, I smiled as I looked into those beautiful kind eyes….it was like my worries melted away

"Oh hey, Mateo" I said as I felt my cheeks burning

"Come with me, I want to show you something AMAZING!" Mateo gleamed as he led me to his workshop

"Okay, sit down! I am SO excited" he proceeded to glow!

He was such a rare beauty, such passion…

Shaking my head I had to snap out of my Mateo Dream ackhem…. Day Dream

"Hold out your hand" He said with the sweetest smile

….I would have done anything he had asked…

Holding out my hand he made me close my eyes

"Rosa Opaque" I could hear those words leave his beautiful lips…

"Okay, OPEN YOUR EYES!" he said so excited

A ROSE! A beautiful, red, glass rose….in my hands….Mateo had made me a rose…Mateo…Rose

My mind was throwing an error status as I tried to fathom what this sweet wizard had just done

"A Rose! For you m' lady!" he bowed such a sincere gesture

Staring blankly…For one second…my heart felt full….

"Do you like it?" Mateo said with a quiver in his voice searching for a response

"I LOVE IT!" I squealed and jumped into his arms kissing him on the cheek, taken back Mateo whisked me in his arms and kissed me on the lips as he squeezed me tight…

 _Oh no! Another Mateo Dream..This time it felt more real_

"It's beautiful, thank you, Mateo" I managed to get out

"Now when you look at the Rose you can think of your handsome, Royal Wizard" he chuckled timidly

Oh how I wanted to tell him how true that was…..to me

"Hey, Mateo can we talk for a second?" I plucked up somewhat of the courage I had burrowed deep, deep down for this certain situation.

"Of course" he replied

But something was off…he looked nervous?

Sitting next to me on the stone bench as I remained on the chair nestled in his workshop

"What's on your mind, Princess? Was it the same thing as last night?" he said as he looked ever so concerned

But before I could answer…..

"Oh! About last night! You looked so peaceful when we arrived back here l couldn't bear to wake you so it was me that carried you to your room" He said as he bent down to stroke my hand

The hugest grin spread across my face

Taking his nervous, sweating hand in mine I knew I needed to say something

"Mateo….I actually wanted to talk to you…because I am falling for you…"

…..Heart beating faster…..mouth drying….sweat forming on my palms…

I couldn't look up at him…I refused to let my heart break…the crack in the stone floor is where is settled my gaze eagerly awaiting his response….the key to my fate…my destiny…

The silence in the workshop was deafening…

Should I look up? Can I bear the potential rejection?

Okay it's been a couple of minutes…I have too….here goes…

Lifting my anxious gaze from the crack on the floor, I took a deep breath in…

"It's ok, Mateo if you don't feel the sam….."

 _Frozen_

 _Heart Stopping_

 _Heart Racing_

 _My Cheeks Burning_

His lips, his soft, red lips on mine….

Ohhh how soft they were…So sincere…So gentle…

His eyes, His gorgeous Hazel, green eyes looking into mine…

Could this be happening?

It was…And it felt amazing…our first kiss…so spontaneous….so breath-taking…so perfect…so right…

Panting in between our lips pursed together

Mateo pulled back…

"Ok, I have rehearsed this um so many times with Gabe but uh I feel like I um uh have to tell you something too…." His eyes darting across the room and his heart beating out of his chest

My stomach fell to the floor

Oh no! He wasn't meant to kiss me?

"Ok well here goes…I uh um I uh….um I…Okay breathe Mateo! I really like you, Elena!"

His face burning to the touch

My face burning to the touch

OKAY WHAT! OH MY GOSH!

He WHAT! He likes me too!?

Is this one of my Mateo dreams! Is this happening!

"You do?!" gasping I tried to catch his eye!

"YES! I uh um actually wanted to tell you last night but you were so tired and I didn't want to wake you up and oh um uh Gabe helped me think of the glass rose to present to you and I uhhhhh I just wanted it to be perfect for you…" His poor little heart was beating too fast for his brain to catch up

I could see how nervous he was as well and how the suspense of what was to happen next was taunting him.

"Mateo" I giggled

"I would LOVE to be your girlfriend, if you'll have me?" I had the biggest, cheesiest smile spread all across my face

"Elena…" he paused

"I have waited far too long to ask you because of how scared I was but….I promise to be here with you…For you.…No Matter What…" he said ever so sweetly, passionately, truthfully as he glided his hand down my blushing cheek.

It was always you…..I whispered into his precious ear…always…..


End file.
